


【梅闪】⑩

by wangfangxiao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangfangxiao/pseuds/wangfangxiao
Kudos: 17





	【梅闪】⑩

01.  
吉尔伽美什在酒柜前站了很久，拿出几瓶看不清年岁的红酒确认了一下，今天确实需要一瓶好酒来纪念。  
卧室的门被敲响，他选中一瓶九八年的柏翠，转头去看那个被拖进来的男人。  
梅林还穿着那套一起逛街买的黑色西装，昂贵的衣物被血迹沾染，白衬衫掉了好几颗扣子，过多的血液透过西装外套渗出来，这衣服已经没办法再穿了。梅林一直垂着头，头发乱糟糟地被血粘在一起，艰难的呼吸让他的胸口大幅起伏，吉尔伽美什盯着他看了一会，浑身上下都有被刀划过的痕迹。  
“不是说了，”他把红酒放到桌上，玻璃碰撞发出清脆的一声，红色的眼睛冷漠地看着他们，“不许打脸吗。”  
身后的男人吓了一跳，一时不知道该如何解释。  
吉尔伽美什摘下手套，从抽屉里翻出一根头绳：“谁打的他？”  
“这......”手下互相看了看，“老大......”  
梅林被反手铐在椅子上，他拿着头绳走到男人身后，受到惊吓的下属连忙弯着腰后退给他让路。  
小警察现在有点懵，吉尔伽美什开始温柔地摆弄他的头发，把发丝从黏住的伤口上撩起来，即使他的动作已经不能再轻柔，梅林还是痛得紧咬着牙倒吸一口气。  
“这么怕疼当什么警察。”吉尔伽美什把他所有的头发都从伤口里挑出来，放在手心里捋顺之后在脑后扎成一个马尾，“谁打的你？”他问道。  
梅林嘴唇动了动，他搞不清楚现在说出的人是要倒霉还是要走大运，所以干脆不说。  
他的首领摆了摆手，让那群心惊胆战的属下全部退出去了。  
“你还护着他们，他们却没有一个人想要为你求情，”他这样说着，按住梅林的肩膀，分开腿坐在男人身上，“这样的下场真是凄惨啊。”  
梅林顺着他的力气抬起脸：啊，这个人还是这么美丽，没有什么能让这头灿烂的金发黯淡哪怕一分一毫。  
“吉尔伽美什。”  
“嗯？”  
没什么，就是想叫叫而已，以后也没有机会再叫他的名字了，被拆穿的卧底从没有活着出来的先例。  
“没什么，”他像是舍不得眨眼，“你真好看。”  
吉尔伽美什很不顶夸，一被夸赞就会像个小孩子一样高兴起来，现在想起来这个细节真是可爱极了。  
首领看起来很愉悦地赞同了他，双手捧住他的脑袋，脖子上的伤口让梅林疼得皱起眉头，吉尔伽美什没有在意，低下头专心吮吸他的唇瓣。逐渐深入的亲吻让两人身上燃起热度，搂在脖子上的手臂越收越紧，刀口处传来撕裂的触感，梅林放松嘴唇大口呼吸，没有得到回应的首领困惑地推开了他。  
“为什么？”  
“抱歉啊，吉尔伽美什，”梅林勉强睁开一只眼，扯出一个难看的笑容，“实在是太痛了......”  
男人沉默几秒，不耐烦地“啧”了一声：“告诉我谁打了你。”  
有意义吗？首领总归不会因为下属打了卧底几下就取人性命，说这些还有意义吗。  
“真是该死，脸上会留疤的。”他继续抱怨着，手指轻轻抚过脸颊。  
无所谓了，梅林不是那么注重死后的仪容仪表。  
“这么痛还硬的起来吗？”  
梅林发自内心地笑了出来，真是诡异，死到临头他居然还能笑得这么开心，在吉尔伽美什身边他的正常机能都变得紊乱了。  
“只要您需要。”他回答道。

双手一直被铐在椅子后面，他的身体连动一下都难，可这却是他经历过最舒服的一次。  
吉尔伽美什没有脱下衣服，西裤拉到大腿，只露出一个和他的腰腿比起来过于肉感的屁股。衬衫扣子解开了好几个，做到激烈处就自己伸手在胸前乱揉，把那片衣物蹂躏得皱皱巴巴。  
他深深地坐到底，肠道微微痉挛着裹住男人的性器，早已熟悉性爱的身体把侵犯者伺候得舒舒服服。梅林感觉他不自觉地夹紧大腿，紧紧收缩着内壁，接着就有一股温热的液体涌出，淋在他的前端，他忍不住发出呻吟。  
他很想告诉吉尔伽美什，高潮之前应该说一声，不然真的会被他夹出来。  
不过都是最后一次了，何必呢。  
首领脱力地靠在他身上，大口喘息着平复呼吸。梅林下意识地动了动手臂，手铐碰撞着发出声响，吉尔伽美什疲惫地笑了笑。  
“今天......”梅林侧过头，吻了一下他的耳朵，“很有感觉？”  
“嗯。”  
在这种事情上倒是意外地坦率啊。  
“前面还没射呢，后面先去了，”梅林在他耳边低声说着，“我记得您想体验一下女人的快感？”  
“这有什么值得骄傲的，别自夸了，警官，”首领笑着抬起腰，熟练地在他大腿上起伏，“你明明连动都没动，都是我天赋异禀。”  
“所以说，是在夸您啊。”  
“那种事......啊......我......早就知道了。”  
他大起大落地动作着，刚刚高潮过的后穴里像潮吹了一样温暖湿润，他有意地狠狠撞着自己敏感点，平时吉尔伽美什不会这样，他总会省点力气让自己不在被梅林翻来覆去折腾的时候哭得太丢人。  
梅警官意识到今天晚上，或者说这辈子，吉尔伽美什不会放开他了。  
男人的呻吟里带上哭腔，听起来格外委屈，却还是硬要扭着腰往前列腺撞，每次撞进去都会浑身颤抖着仰头哭喊。梅林紧紧咬着下唇，这样的吉尔伽美什让他硬得发痛。  
“靠近一点......”  
“唔......嗯嗯！什么？”  
“拜托你，”梅林尽力向前倾着，可那人今天晚上有意地不去抱他，“离我......再近一点。”  
吉尔伽美什摇头，眼睛里还带着情欲逼出的水汽：“不要，你身上......”  
“求你了。”  
首领无奈地叹了口气，手臂搭上他的肩膀。  
“这个时候倒知道求我了。”  
他继续动作起来，梅林一个劲往他怀里钻，脸上的血都蹭到老大的胸口上，跟刚才被头发丝拂过伤口就痛得抽气的样子判若两人，一副精虫上脑就切断其他神经的模样。  
快感积累得太多，吉尔伽美什又开始不自觉地夹腿，挺着胸把乳头往男人嘴巴里送，可梅林似乎没有一点想要照顾他的意思，他只顾着埋头在自己怀里，像是在闻他的味道，闻了很长时间。  
他没有力气了，最后几下自暴自弃地靠重力坐下来，阴茎顶开窄小的肠壁，每一次都撞在让他快乐的地方。  
吉尔伽美什靠在梅林身上休息了很久，身体里的东西还没有射出来，自己却已经前后高潮了两回，他应该反思一下今天身子为什么这么有感觉。  
“没力气了，”他低头吻了一下梅林的嘴巴，“我给你含出来。”  
男人慢慢瞪大眼睛，没有什么能形容他心中的震撼，他忘记看看今天的太阳是不是仍然从东边升起。  
“不......”梅林愣愣地看着，“你......”  
“不是很会做，是这样吗？”  
他眼睁睁地看着吉尔伽美什伸出两根手指，缓慢地吞进口腔里，用口水润湿之后开始抽插，张大嘴巴努力吞咽着，用敏感的咽反射挤压着指尖。  
啊——梅林喉结滚动着咽了下口水——原来我真的要死了。

吉尔伽美什没有吞下他的精液，这是当然，跪在他腿间口交这件事本身就足够骇人听闻了。  
梅林的目光从没有从他身上离开过，首领用手背擦过嘴角，再次爬上椅子坐在他身上。  
“你喜欢吗？”梅林问道。  
“并不喜欢，问这个做什么？”  
“不喜欢就好......”  
“不喜欢的话，”梅林侧过头，轻轻靠在吉尔伽美什肩膀上，“以后就不要给别的男人口交了。”  
吉尔伽美什没有说话，有两种可能，一是在生气，二是在思考，梅林死到临头不想管那么多了。  
首领探着身子拿过那瓶红酒，打开之后倒了一点在玻璃杯里。  
啊，这么快吗，看来是生气了啊......  
“你还有什么想说的吗？”  
“有啊，”梅林抬头看着他，真的到了这个地步果然连呼吸都在颤抖，“码头的事是我传了消息出去，那笔军火生意也是我......”  
吉尔伽美什捧着他的脸颊，拇指轻轻抚过无意识流出的眼泪。  
“我不想知道这些。”  
“吉尔伽美什......啊......吉尔伽美什......”  
男人像是失去了思考能力，在死亡的恐惧面前人总是这样的，他只是一遍一遍叫着首领的名字，没有任何意义，连求饶的话都没有说。  
“我在，”吉尔伽美什抵住他的额头，“还有什么话吗？”  
梅林的嘴唇颤抖了一会，从哭声中断断续续听出他的最后一句话。  
“你是我见过......”他说，“最好看的人。”  
吉尔伽美什仰起头，喝光杯子里的红酒，然后低头吻下去。

梅林睁开眼，窗外的风透进来把白色的窗帘扬起，一副再美好不过的舒适景色，可他一瞬间就意识到事情不对。  
他翻身坐起来，急躁的动作扯痛了身上的伤口，伸手去捂住，却发现全身上下缠满了纱布。  
“我是不是该再问一遍是谁打了你？”  
梅林抬起头，吉尔伽美什赤脚披着浴袍坐在椅子上，大清早上的没喝咖啡也没喝牛奶，在高脚杯中晃悠着红酒。他定睛细看，那瓶昨夜刚打开的酒已经降了一半下去。  
“这......”他惊恐地指着那瓶酒，“这里面......”  
“谁知道你喝一口就晕过去了，”吉尔伽美什托着腮，坏心眼地冲他笑，“我只能自己喝了。”  
什——么——！  
门又一次被敲响，得到首领允许之后进来几个人，梅林认得他们，每一个都是高层人物。进来的人看到他也相当惊讶，中年男人哆哆嗦嗦地指着他，那样子看起来就是要找首领麻烦。  
“这......”他叫起来，“这不是卧底吗！”  
吉尔伽美什弯腰摸了摸自己的脚踝，梅林没看清他是从哪里变出一把枪来，还没有反应过来，男人就已经中枪倒下了。  
“确实有卧底。”  
他缓慢品着自己杯子里的酒，瞳孔的颜色和红酒融为一体，冷冰冰地扫过面前的人。  
最年轻的那个被他看得打了个冷颤，脑子极快地转过来。  
他指着地上中年男人的尸体：“卧底就是他！”  
其他人愣了一下，随后连连附和。  
“对，卧底就是他！”  
“卧底已经解决了！”  
“很好，”他们的暴君愉悦地宣布，“把他带下去吧。”  
“等等......”吉尔伽美什回过头，像是突然想起什么，梅林被他盯得有些发毛，像个高中女生一样拿被子遮住自己的前胸。

“二十分钟之后告诉我，”他指着床上那个一脸懵逼的人，“是谁打了他。”

02  
“喂。”  
“亚瑟，什么事？”  
“局里现在有谁在？”  
阿尔托莉雅站起来环视一圈：“我和高文，其他人吃午饭去了。”  
“我看到老师了。”  
女孩按了免提，金发的警官迅速赶过来站在她身边。  
“梅林已经和我们失去联系很久了，”她抬起头，高文伸手比划了一个数字，“87天之前就单方面断了联络，他在哪？”  
“b区的步行街，他和吉尔伽美什在一起，”亚瑟压低帽檐，用一个巨大的冰激凌遮住脸，“现在在西装店里，梅林在量尺寸。”  
“有手下吗？”  
“没有，四周也没有人跟随。”  
“唔......”  
“怎么了，亚瑟？”  
“他们出来了，吉尔伽美什刷的卡。”  
高文双臂抱在胸前，他突然有一种不太好的预感。  
“在买章鱼烧，吉尔伽美什靠在老师身上，老师伸手搂了他......啊！”  
“他们是情侣吗？”他发出灵魂的质问。  
“不，”高文摇了摇头，“虽然梅林很不是个东西，但反水这种事我认为他还是做不出来的。”  
“你是说......”  
“是的，”他紧紧攥着拳头，“梅林恐怕是出卖身体才活到现在。”  
阿尔托莉雅脸涨得通红，似乎从字里行间体会到了老师的屈辱。  
“我决不允许！”她挺直腰板，“我决不允许老师和那种恶势力......在那种人身下......”  
“呃不，”高文不知道该如何解释，“不一定就是在......”  
“太可恨了！”  
“是。”他习惯性地低头附和道。  
“他们在哪，有没有可能实施抓捕？”  
“不行，步行街已经走到头，我看到吉尔伽美什的车队了。嗯......吉尔伽美什在......情趣用品店的门口大笑，梅林在吃章鱼烧。”  
“......”  
“......”  
“这就是反水了吧？”  
“没跑了，哪有人出卖身体还这么悠闲自在。”  
亚瑟拿着刚刚买来的几个气球，刚好把自己的脸遮在气球背面，巨大的冰激凌不知不觉已经见了底。他从气球的间隙看着，梅林把那个大笑的人搂进怀里，在嘴唇上轻啄一下，然后紧紧抱着他，下巴搁在吉尔伽美什肩膀上，转身。  
他缓慢睁大眼睛，梅林正对着他的方向，像是早就发现了他的存在。  
男人的嘴唇动了动，亚瑟模仿着他的唇部动作，下意识地小声念出来。  
“什么？”阿尔托莉雅趴到电话上，“你说什么？”  
“救......我......”

他吞咽了一下，感到后背发凉。

03  
他把人拽到仓库里，吉尔伽美什的左腿在刚刚的混战中被炸伤了，没出多少血，却一直发抖，像是伤到了里面的神经。  
梅林把大门关上，又拉下一道防盗，留在门外的属下把能挂的锁全部挂上了。  
仓库里储存的是油桶，随意的扫射和轰炸都是自寻死路，哪怕到了门口也要耽搁上一段时间。  
“快走，”他拽着首领的胳膊，“已经结束了，你快走。”  
吉尔伽美什甩开他，受伤的腿颤抖着使不上力，他歪着身子靠在油桶上。  
“是你吗，”他恶狠狠地瞪着面前的人，“是你告诉警察的？”  
“这件事不是我，”梅林伸手想要扶着他继续走，额头却被枪口顶上了，“好吧，我确实求救过，不过我只说了救我，这里交易的时间地点全都不是我说出去的。”他举起手，“吉尔伽美什，你身边还有卧底，但绝不是我，不相信的话可以杀了我。”  
“我早就应该杀了你！”  
梅林紧紧咬着后槽牙，前后磨了一下，感觉太阳穴愤怒地跳动起来。  
“是啊，”他一把拍开顶住自己的枪口，“为什么不杀了我？因为你总是那么傲慢，你觉得一个两个杂种根本不足为惧，死了无伤大雅，如果你喜欢还可以活着陪在你身边，所有的一切只要有你在就能顺利进行，可事实上就是这些你看不起的杂种毁了你！”  
吉尔伽美什像是被吓到了，他大睁着眼睛不停深呼吸，愣是一句话也没说出来。  
“从后门走，”梅林冷静了一会，嗓音里还是带着发怒过后的沙哑，“我把这里炸掉，可以阻断他们一段时间，然后随便拿哪具烧焦了的尸体说是你，法医那边我能解决。”  
吉尔伽美什眨了眨眼，抖着肩膀笑出来，他的愤怒值也已经到临界点了。  
“你是在建议我逃跑吗？”  
“不是建议，”梅林抬起眼，他真的太疲惫了，“你必须走。”  
首领紧紧握着拳，挺直腰背站在原地，他的腿还在打颤，却仍然像位刚刚被加冕的王。  
这个人侮辱了王的尊严。  
“我不会走的，”他微微抬起下巴，那种凛冽的神色梅林已经很久没见到了，“要来就让他们来吧，我是不会逃跑的。”  
“如果我说，你不走的话我就在这里杀了你呢。”  
“你有这个本事的话。”  
梅林迅速攻向他的手腕，抬起腿用膝盖撞他的腕关节，吉尔伽美什被顶在油桶上，受痛的掌心下意识地松开了。枪掉到地上，梅林离得更近，他用那条受伤的腿把手枪远远地踢出去，换来了男人一个愣神的时间。  
接下来只要在打斗的时候找时间......  
吉尔伽美什愣在原地，他感到自己的脚踝被摸了，那把从没有人知道的袖珍手枪此刻落在梅林手里，上膛发出清脆的一声响。  
“哈，”他扯着嘴角笑出来，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“还有什么想说的吗？”梅林用另一只手做固定，标准的警察持枪动作。  
“没什么，真是可笑，”吉尔伽美什用手指抹掉笑出的眼泪，“果然还是不能和人这么亲近啊。”  
他眼前一黑，随后便失去了知觉。

04  
吉尔伽美什感到有点恶心，他用力按着自己的脑袋，有什么东西顶开他的嘴唇和牙齿塞了进来。  
“醒了的话就起来吃药。”  
药片融化在嘴里，一股深入骨髓的苦味，他立刻坐起来拿床边的水漱口。  
“没想到你居然晕船，”白发的男人坐在床边，如果不是皮肤颜色相差太多他一定会认为这是梅林的兄弟，“你名下的游轮有那么多，难道从来不坐吗？”  
他没有回答，转头观察着船舱，虽然不是顶级的豪华但作为一艘船来说还过得去。  
“我们要去哪？”  
“拉斯维加斯，梅林说你在那边还有些产业。”男人回答道，“这船上的乘客信息都是伪造的，放心，你已经安全了。”  
吉尔伽美什挑起眉毛，疑惑地看着他：“你是谁？”  
“所罗门，”他回答道，“你男人的朋友。”  
“你男人”这个称呼让吉尔伽美什皱起眉头，他现在十分虚弱，一点也不想浪费力气解释什么。  
“你知道我是谁？”  
“今天早上看新闻刚知道的。”  
“不知道就敢接这个活？”  
他拿起水杯，沾湿干裂的嘴唇后仰头喝下去。  
“你们两个，”所罗门淡定地坐在椅子上，“是什么时候结婚的？”  
吉尔伽美什一口水喷出来，忍不了了，发生这种事纵使他真的死了都会从冥界跳出来打人，区区这残破的身体又算得了什么！  
“蠢货！”他拿毛巾捂住自己的嘴巴，“我们没有结婚！”  
“你们打算结婚了？”  
“没有！”  
吉尔伽美什表情复杂地看着他，那神情中居然有一丝怜悯：“他到底跟你说了什么啊......”  
“难道他又骗我吗？”  
“大概吧。”  
“他说......让我帮他照顾好他爱人。”  
吉尔伽美什缓慢地眨了眨眼，把这句话在脑子里转了好几遍，越转越觉得脸上发烫。他把毛巾放回原位，手掌搭在肚子上靠着床头。  
“他这样说是怕你知道我是谁之后动手杀了我。”  
“原来如此，那你真是他爱人吗？”  
“你会杀我吗？”  
“如果你真的像新闻上所说的那样，应该会吧。”

吉尔伽美什笑了起来，像只吃饱喝足躺在太阳底下打盹的猫。

05  
梅林回到警局，却死活不肯再出外勤了，每天呆在后勤翻翻监控，整理一下证物，坐得久了出门活动腰椎都要躲着外勤部的人，那种又担心又想要假装无事发生的态度，他实在是不想面对啊。  
他们似乎一致认为梅林在卧底期间受到了非人般的对待，出卖色相，践踏尊严，在恶霸吉尔伽美什身下辗转求欢，梅林第一次听说这种事的时候没忍住当场笑了出来，又被冠上一顶斯德哥尔摩的帽子。  
因此他的年假被其他人要格外长上许多，甚至说局里觉得亏欠他，去不去上班都无所谓。他过安检的时候被检查的小姑娘盯着看了很久，浅浅的疤痕留在这张脸上着实有点诡异。  
梅林找到那家黄金酒店，实在是太过显眼，哪怕在异国他乡出租车司机都能准确地把他带到。他把行李拖到大厅里，向前台的美女询问可不可以见一下老板。  
“现在的话不太方便呢，”前台小姐礼貌地朝他微笑，“老板不在这里。”  
“我知道他不能随便见人，但是我没关系的，”梅林指了指监控，“他可以看看监控再决定要不要见我。”  
“老板......之前确实一直是这么干的。”女孩的表情变得认真起来，“但是今天真的不在，一大早就出去了。”  
梅林掏出手机，电话号码还没摁完就被响铃震动给吓了一跳，是个来自坦桑尼亚的电话。  
吉尔伽美什的反追踪系统，全球随机定位。  
“......喂？”  
“你！！！”那边的怒气已经爆炸了，“你！在！哪！”  
“啊？”梅林懵了，“我在，我在你酒店里......”  
那边好像气得说不出话，只听到踹门的声音，十分熟悉的质感，听起来就像是他自己家的门。  
梅林转身就走，行李丢在酒店大厅里，跑到门外去拦下一辆出租车。  
“你别着急，”他这样说着，其实自己比谁都着急，“门口地毯左下角压着钥匙，你先进去，不要让别人看到你。”  
“冰箱里还有点吃的，最好自己做，点外卖的话让他们放在门外，人走了之后再出门拿。”  
“热水器坏掉了，洗澡的话不要淋浴，在浴缸里把水......”  
“吵死了，”吉尔伽美什打断他，语气听起来却没有一点不耐烦，“你是打算同居吗？”  
梅林没有说话，刚才他确实失态了，这让他自己都觉得惊讶。  
吉尔伽美什打开门，扔下东西之后直接冲卧室走去，他放松身体把自己砸在被褥里，嘴巴埋在被子里显得声音闷闷的。  
“好香，你的被子。”  
“因为我喜欢花嘛。”  
“嗯......”吉尔伽美什舒适地翻了个身，“我现在就想在这里要了你。”  
梅林深吸一口气，拜托，他现在在出租车上，这个恶魔能不能放过自己。  
“睡一会吧，”他轻飘飘地笑着，“我可不想回去之后一碰你就说已经不能再要了。”  
“那样你不是更兴奋吗？”  
“是这样没错啦。”  
“变态。”  
“一边说不能再要一边抱着我不放的人不是你吗？”

“......”  
“......”

“你在顶嘴？”  
“没有哦。”  
“变态。”  
“嗯。”

“......快点回来。”

.


End file.
